videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Lana
Kostume 1: Her default outfit from Hyrule Warriors * Kostume 2: Her Guardian of Time outfit from Hyrule Warriors * Unlockable Kostume 1: Her black outfit * Unlockable Kostume 2: Her green outfit * Kosplay 1: Juliet Starling from Lollipop Chainsaw * Kosplay 2: Zatanna * Horror Skin: Pumpkin Sorceress, much like Lux's Sorceress skin from League of Legends, only with a white color scheme in the outfit (www.noobabble.com/wp-content/u…) Bio There is a sorceress known as the Guardian of Time who was tasked to watch over the balance of the Triforce. However, she was love struck by Link, the Hero of Time, who she has seen in a crystal ball. Upon finding out that Link already had a love interest that is Princess Zelda, the sorceress was envious and her heartbreak made her the perfect target for Ganondorf's corruption. Her soul began to separate into two beings, the light side and dark side. The light side is Lana, who comes off as a good-natured version of the dark side Cia for she also has affections for Link just like she does. But unlike Cia though, Lana is able to let it slide. Gameplay Character Trait Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Magic Wall: Lana summons a magic wall and pushes it towards her opponent. * Magic Cube: She summons a big magic block, hops onto it and walks along it and it tumbles towards her opponent. * Lightning Strike: She sends in lightning strikes down towards her opponent. * Deku Slingshot: She gets out a big slingshot and shoots a giant Deku nut at her opponent. * Deku Sprouts: She summons a Deku sprout and it spits a bunch of seeds at her opponent. X-Ray Move Super Move Finishing Moves Fatalities * Kokiri Spear: Lana gets out her Kokiri spear and summons a Deku Sprout. She hops on it and it charges towards her opponent. Lana impales her opponent through his/her mouth and, as she raises the spear up, the impaled opponent slowly slides down on the spear. * Summoning Circle: Lana releases a summoning circle and you are then given three options to choose from: ** '-X/Dodongo:' Lana summons King Dodongo. It stomps on the floor, causing Lana's opponent to tremble down. As the opponent attempts to run away, King Dodongo shoots a huge fireball from its mouth at the running opponent, obliterating the torso and leaving nothing but the opponent's head, arms and legs. ** '-A/Tormentor:' Lana summons a Tormentor. The Tormentor picks up Lana's opponent with one hand and slams it down to the ground, crushing the opponent into a puddle of blood. ** '-B/Metroid:' Lana summons a Metroid. The Metroid latches onto the opponent's face and then carries off, ripping the opponent's head off in the process. * Pogo Kokiri Spear: Lana gets out her Kokiri spear and uses it like a Pogo stick. As she gets closer to the opponent, she jumps high into the air and lands on him/her, stabbing them through the head and through the groin. X-Ality * Electrifying Wall: Lana summons a magic wall from under her opponent. As the wall rises, it bashes the opponent's groin (if the opponent is male, this is accompanied by testicles exploding whereas with females, nothing else happens). The hit causes the opponent to fly up and then a lightning strike hits him/her and electrocutes him/her, accompanied by the skeletal system getting shocked. The electrocuted opponent falls onto the wall on his/her back, causing the spine to snap in half. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Kokiri Spear Stab: Lana stabs herself in the throat with his Kokiri Spear, and falls on the ground, dead. RAMtalities Meltalities Criticalities * Mage Fantasy: W.I.P. (with Link) Devastators Sequences Battle Intro A bunch of pages fly everywhere and they all soar into Lana's spell book. Lana closes up the spellbook and says, "I'm Lana..." She twirls around and does a peace sign and winks, saying "...and I'm positively magical!" Victory Pose Lana uses the summoning gate to release a cuckoo. As she pets it, more cuckoo begin to pop out of the summoning gate, a bunch of them all chasing after Lana, who runs from them. Rival '''Name: '''Nightwolf Both are spiritual warriors with magic powers who fight for the good of others. They also have at least some moves that involve the lightning element (Nightwolf will at times summon thunder and Lana's magic tome weapon in Hyrule Warriors is electricity-based) and they seem to have a connection with nature. Category:MK Vs Nintendo